


Gift Exchange

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sam is a Little Shit, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas are about to spend their first Christmas as a couple together and Dean kicks Sam out so they can have a private gift exchange before they spend the holiday with their family.





	

Dean threw Sam out for the night. He tried to be subtle and suggest a few activities a town or two over but Sam kept shrugging them off. Dean had to be brutally direct with him. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes.

 

“You need to leave now and not stumble in until after midnight because I plan on having sex with my boyfriend until one or both of us are dehydrated.”

 

Sam blinked then recoiled at what his brother told him. He nodded slowly and backed away into his room to grab a heavy jacket. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean grinning and giving him two thumbs up. He was on his phone confirming Castiel's arrival time before Sam closed the door.

 

He’d have less than an hour to put his plan into motion. He went ahead and lit up the Christmas tree in the library. It was close to a fireplace so he spread out a thick, plush blanket beside it. He tossed down some throw pillows and and went to his bedroom to retrieve the gift box he’d packed with everything they would need for the evening.

 

Dean stripped down in his room then padded through the bunker in the buff. He had no body issues. He’d strut around like that whenever he had the place to himself, well, sans Sammy. It took surprisingly little convincing for Cas to join him in just chilling out in their natural states. 

 

He sprawled out on the rug. It was soft and warm from the fireplace. He rolled over to test the friction factor on his knees and junk. Not bad. Next up was getting himself presentable for when Cas came home.

 

***

 

Cas was making a quick stop at the mall before coming home. He had a last minute gift to purchase since Dean told him they would have the evening to themselves. Christmas Eve was for their immediate family, Christmas for visiting extended. They wouldn’t have much time to properly celebrate their first Christmas as a couple.

 

He parked his truck in the gravel drive and let himself in. “Dean? I'm home!” He peeled off the trenchcoat as he descended the stairs. He laid it on the map table in the war room and shucked his suit jacket as well. “Dean?” he looked in the kitchen. He sniffed the air. The fireplace was lit. Dean must be in the library.

 

Cas took the plain white gift box with him and stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw went slack and he nearly dropped what he was holding. Laying on his stomach on a rug was Dean, wearing nothing but a smile and a bright red bow on his ass.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sunshine. Hope you like your gift.” Dean wiggled his ass suggestively. 

 

“Ummm...very much.” Cas gulped and fingered his tie loose from his throat. Dean was so beautiful like that. The glow from the flames and tree lights danced on his skin. He was patting the rug for Cas to join him.

 

Cas pulled the tie free and dropped it too the floor. He was several paces from Dean and easily shed his shoes and clothes before he reached him. He knelt down and cupped Dean’s jaw in his hand. He captured his lips for a tender kiss hello.

 

He handed the box to Dean. “Got you something.” He supposed it was a little unnecessary now, but could be used for other occasions.

 

“You kinky bastard!” Dean exclaimed. His smile broadened as he plucked the skimpy pair of red silk panties from the box. They dangled from his finger as he leaned in for a more passionate kiss. “Glad you share my panty kink, babe. You're gonna love seeing my dick strain to get out of these.”

 

“My thoughts exactly, but I see you're already dressed for me.” Cas caressed down Dean's flank and cupped one cheek of his ass before he went to remove the bow. Dean moaned and shifted. “Dean,” Cas growled. The bow was attached to a silvery, metal butt pug.

 

“Thought maybe tonight we’d change it up a little. All prepped and good to go for you, if you want me.”

 

Cas answered by pinning Dean on his back with his wrists crossed over his head. He drove his tongue deep in Dean's mouth, prodding and sweeping around, proving his dominance. Dean usually let Cas control the foreplay and sometimes he liked to be tied up for a blowjob, but he’d strictly topped until now. 

 

He settled himself between Dean's thighs and slotted their hard shafts against each other's. Just because Dean was stretched and ready for him didn't mean he had to skip the good stuff. He enjoyed the touching, the teasing. He loved the taste of Dean's skin as he sucked hard enough to bruise down his neck and along his collarbone. The moans and whines he drew from Dean’s lips drove him to do more.

 

Dean liked nipple play. One pass of Cas’ hot tongue and then gentle blowing had them hard and alert. He caught one between his teeth, rolling it and nipping as he thumbed the other. Dean's back arched and drove the tip of the plug into his prostate. He cried out. “Cas! Baby what you do to me…”

 

Cas let the fleshy nub go and smiled up at him. “I know.” He nuzzled into Dean's chest before trailing kisses down, ghosting his hot breath over Dean's erection. “I want to make you come, Dean. I want to watch that pretty hole of yours squeeze that plug then fuck you until you come again.”

 

Precum dribbled from Dean’s tip and his heart fluttered. “Love it when you talk dirty to me. Tell me how you’re going to do it.”

 

Cas licked the stripe and teased the slit with the tip of his tongue. “First I'm going to swallow your long cock all the way down my throat. Then I'm going to cradle your balls in one hand, gently squeezing them. Just enough to be on the cusp of pain.” He gave a demonstration for a couple bobs of his head then released him with a wet plop. “Then I'm going to put my thumb right here and…” Dean jumped. “make this hit your prostate a few times until I feel your dick twitch in my mouth. I’m going to finish you off with my hand so I can watch you come on the plug.”

 

Dean was sweating and writhing under Cas. His head went back on the pillow when he felt the wet heat overtake his dick again. Cas rolled his heavy balls in one hand and tapped his plug with the other, even twisting it inside him. His heels kicked at the rug and he couldn’t help the impulse to snatch a handful of Cas’ wild, dark hair.

 

Cas sucked him and played with him until Dean was about to come. He kept his promise to keep stroking the spit-slicked shaft but instead of watching him clench on the toy, he yanked it out the moment cum hit his hand and watched the gaping hole desperately flutter for what had been filling it. Dean panted for breath. His legs fell lifeless, spread wide for Cas.

 

Dean hadn't even caught his breath before a pillow was placed under his hips and something soft and hot was inside him. “C-Cas?” His voice cracked. He gathered to strength to lift his head enough to see if what he was feeling was true. There was the tuft of sex hair between his legs. He felt the hum of a moan vibrate his perineum, making his already sensitive dick twitch on his stomach.

 

Cas kept at it, tasting the forbidden channel while the muscles were pliant and eager. Dean had done this to him once before and he had come on just Dean _ ' _ s tongue before any penetration. He doubted he could bring about another orgasm so soon but Dean had offered this hole to him as a gift, a gift he intended to play with fully.

 

He regretted having to stop. His tongue and jaw were aching from the non-stop oral pleasure he was giving his lover. He searched around for something to lubricate his aching cock. Dean blindly reached for a gift box and flipped off the lid. There was a bottle of Astroglide some baby wipes, and the package his plug had been in. Cas swiped the bottle to generously coat himself.

 

With Dean still propped up on the pillow, his hole was still open and well presented for the angel. He guided the throbbing head in past the ring of muscle then eased himself in as he sank his weight onto Dean. Legs wrapped around his waist and hands came up to grip his shoulders. Dean's eyes had gone wide at the intrusion then fluttered back into bliss.

 

“Never knew you'd feel so good inside me, Cas.” He whispered. He had felt full with the plug but Cas was so much thicker and stretched him wide. “I could ride this fat cock all night.”

 

Cas pulled back a couple inches before slamming back in. “We’ll see.” He saw Dean bite his lip and felt him clench. He repeated the motion, making Dean cry out his name again and again. He gripped Dean's hips and pounded hard into him per Dean's request. Only nonsense and sounds came from Dean as sweat pooled between them with a fresh batch of precum. Dean's hard cock bounced and slapped against his stomach.

 

“You’re going to come again, aren't you, Dean? This time you won't be empty. You're gonna feel me splitting you open, pumping your ass full of my seed until it runs out of your swollen, used hole.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Dean said before his head was swimming again. The low, gravelly tone of Castiel's voice and the dirty things he said with it sent him over the edge. His nails dug into Cas’ shoulders and he clamped down hard on the dick buried in his ass. He shot his second load up to his chest as he felt every twitch and pulse of Cas inside him. 

 

He'd seen the angel’s “O” face a hundred times. Every time he looked just as beautiful when he climaxed. It was different looking up at it, feeling Cas’ hips stutter to a stop. It didn't matter who topped as long as he could bring his love that much pleasure. 

 

Cas pulled out and reached for the wipes. He handed one to Dean and cleaned the cum and lube from himself. He tossed it into the fireplace and drew Dean up onto his chest. “You should know you have excellent taste in gifts. It's exactly what I wanted even if I hadn't asked for it.”

 

“And I would have looked at those pretty panties you brought home and never buy them for myself.”

 

“It’s really a selfish gift if I bought them for you just to see you in them.”

 

“It’s kind of selfish to give your boyfriend sex when he makes you come as hard as I did. Twice.”

 

They cuddled together and laughed about it. The playful rolling around on the blanket led to more kisses and touches. Dean felt around for the panties and slipped them on for Cas to see and grope at. They easily went another round, Dean volunteering to bottom again by letting Cas slip the panties just past his ass. He fucked him from behind on their sides. They were thoroughly spent.

 

***

 

Sam thought for sure he’d be fine to come home after two in the morning. He’d gone to a movie then hung around the bar talking to Donny the bartender about it. He’d seen it two nights previous. Sam even helped break up a potential drunken melee just by his intimidating stature. He got free nachos.

 

He didn't hear anything when he came in. He assumed Dean and Cas had retired to  _ their _ room. Dean still wouldn't admit he and Cas were shacked up even if he had no problem being affectionate and calling him his boyfriend. Whatever. He picked his battles.

 

When he went to turn off the Christmas tree he froze. His hands went to his mouth to stifle the audible gasp. He couldn't tell if he wanted to giggle or scream. Dean was on his side with red panties barely covering his front and obviously not covering the back. Cas was stark naked behind him, arm draped over Dean's waist. Both were snoring and the fireplace was barely smoldering ash.

 

He sucked in his breath and grabbed the throw from the back of the armchair he liked to read in. With his eyes up to the ceiling, mostly, he strode over to the sleeping lovebirds and draped it over them.

  
He could be the good little brother tonight but come Christmas Eve Dean was getting a stocking full of lacy garments.


End file.
